Temporary IVC filters are placed much like permanent filters, but are designed so that they may be retrieved in a separate endovascular procedure, generally from a femoral vein or internal jugular vein approach. Most of the currently available temporary filters include a hook-like feature with which they can be captured and received within a catheter or sheath for removal by employing a gooseneck snare or a multi-loop snare.
While retrieval is a simple procedure in principle, difficulty is often encountered capturing a filter's hook with the snare loop(s). Such difficulty is compounded when the filter is tilted or off-kilter in placement. Several filters are designed to avoid such orientation. However, the problem remains common because the device is not anchored into the IVC in a stable fashion. Constant blood flow in addition to blood clots can disorient the filter within the IVC making recapture difficult.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a filter retrieval system with improved ease of use and/or less susceptibility to problems of filter orientation.